1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to methods and apparatuses for conducting solid-liquid-vapor (S/L/V) multiple phase transformation processes such as vacuum freezing processes, primary refrigerant eutetic freezing processes and distillative freezing processes. An S/L/V multiple phase transformation refers to simultaneous vaporization and solidification operations by which a mass of liquid is simultaneously partially vaporized and partially solidified to thereby form a first vapor and a mass of solvent solid. The processes of the present invention are to be used in chemical purification, desalination, pollution abatement, and concentration of industrial solutions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The methods and apparatuses of the present invention are to be used in conducting solid-liquid-vapor multiple phase transformation operations (S/L/V Transformation) in (a) Vacuum Freezing Processes, (b) Primary Refrigerant Eutectic Freezing Processes, and (c) Distillative Freezing Processes.
An S/L/V transformation refers to simultaneous vaporization and solidification operations of a mass of liquid to thereby form a first vapor and form a mass of solid which may be a mass of solvent crystals or a mixed mass of solvent and solute crystals. The present invention is particularly related to methods and apparatuses for handling the first vapor and melting the solvent crystals. Therefore, references to these processes are presented and conventional methods used in handling the first vapors are outlined.